The invention relates to an electromagnetic positioning device, in particular a pull device, having a stationary spool unit, having a moveably guided anchor, in particular a pull anchor, which forms a positioning section and which can be axially displaced along a displacement axis in response to supplying the spool unit with current, as well as having a one-part cup-shaped yoke-core element, which receives the anchor and which comprises a core section as well as a yoke section and which has a yoke-core bottom extending perpendicular to the displacement axis and a yoke-core sheath extending perpendicular to the yoke-core bottom along the displacement axis, a longitudinally cut transition area reduced in thickness and arranged between the core section and the yoke section being realized in the yoke-core sheath.
Such positioning devices, which are described in DE 10 2006 015 233 B4 by the same applicant, for example, are optimized and adapted to the respective positioning task in regard of the geometry for casings, cores, yokes and anchors. Owing to the provision of a one-part yoke-core element, the positioning device known from the aforementioned document is suitable for being mass produced in an automated fashion in contrast to the positioning devices described in DE 198 82 903 T1 or DE 202 18 782 U1, in which separate core and yoke elements are intended.
In spite of the generally good suitability for the mass production of the generic positioning device comprising a one-part yoke-core element, improvements regarding the mass production are continuously sought for, in particular for electromagnetic positioning devices which are not designed as pressure positioning devices contrary to the positioning device described in DE 10 2006 015 233 B4 but are rather designed as a pull device comprising a pull anchor.